I want You To Tell Someone
by Frankie and Avery.dont ask
Summary: Strange Little one-shot ficlet. Slash pairing. Harry declares his feelings for someone to the entire school and his relationship with a certain teacher is brought to light. And Why is Lucius wearing heels?


**ONE-SHOT!!!! **

**UN-Beta'd**

**Another rabid plot bunny. And the resulting ficlet. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Don't sue me. Thanks.**

"I want you to tell someone."

"Why? I thought you wanted to keep this a secret?"

"Well, I changed my mind. I want people to know that I belong to you. And that you are mine!"

"Possessive much." The other shrugged. "Fine, but I will tell them my way….hmm… I can guarantee that at least a fourth of the school, about half the muggleborns here, will know by tomorrow at the end of lunch. Good enough?"

"How will you manage that? Gather them together and declare your undying love for me?" The sneer was evident in the tones of the other's voice.

"No, let me do this my way. Just go along, ok?"

"Fine"

"Hey Hermione!" Harry yelled, running to catch up with the frizzy-haired girl. She stopped and turned, waiting for him. "Hey, Herm. Where you going?"

She grinned. "To the Library of course."

The black haired teen chuckled. "Of course. Here I'll walk with you." They started off and dropped into comfortable conversation. "So I was fiddling with the walkman I stole from Dudley and I managed to get it to work, even with all the magic in the air."

"Really? That's fascinating! Can I look at it?" Harry fished the disc player out of his pocket and handed it to her. She opened it. "Three Days Grace?"

"Yeah. I like their music. I also have a couple of CDs from U2 and…" As they walked to two friends discussed muggle music. Harry smirked inwardly. He had planted the seed. He would have no problem fulfilling his significant other's wishes.

The two spent the rest of the morning talking about music and the effect of magic on electronics. They walked into the Great Hall together, still talking. Harry spotted a white-blond head out of the corner of his eye and stopped. He and Hermione had been a little late to lunch and most of the Hall was full. Ron beckoned them over to the two seats he had saved. Harry smirked. _Perfect_.

"Hey Malfoy!" The blond looked up from his food and watched Harry warily. Harry stood in between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables and grinned. Mischief in his eyes, he waited until the Hall quieted to watch. "When I stop to think about it, I…" He paused and smirked. "Hate everything about you."

Malfoy furrowed his brow. "Thanks for the declaration, Potter. I hate everything about you too."

Harry stood smirking for a moment longer, waiting for the gasp. There it was. "Oh My God!" Hermione whispered. The whole Hall heard anyway. The dead silence continued.

Harry turned to his best friend and winked at her before taking his seat. She gaped at him, her mouth hanging open and her eyes bugging out. Ron looked completely confused.

Hermione finally seemed to pull herself together. "Harry! Three Days Grace! Malfoy! NO!"

"Actually, yes."

Her voice rose to a shriek. "YOU CANNOT BE IN LOVE WITH MALFOY!!!"

The entire Hall fell silent, not even the creak of a bench could be heard. Harry just shook his heard grinning ruefully. "Thanks, Hermione. I told him I would tell everyone by the end of lunch, but I think you just did it for me."

She looked at him in shock, then glanced up. Hermione's gaze became glued on something over his right shoulder. Harry gave a small smile and turned. The object of their conversation was standing behind him waiting patiently. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. I know. You were right. I apologize for doubting the infallible Harry Potter." The blonde rolled his eyes and smirked.

Harry stood and his grinned widened. "I am glad you finally realized that, no matter what, I am always right, Draco. _Always_." Malfoy shivered at the sound of the other's voice. "Now, shall we prove it?"

Malfoy nodded and Harry stepped closer. Reaching up, Harry placed a hand on either side of Draco's face, holding him tenderly. He smiled and leaned forward. Harry pressed his lips to the other's mouth. The two heard a thump from Harry's left, but, not caring to find out what it was, they deepened the kiss. Draco curled his arms around Harry's waist and held tight. Exactly three minutes passed as the Hall watched in stunned silence. Finally, Professor Severus Snape stood from his seat at the Head Table and made his way over to the kissing pair. The Hall once again held its collective breath, waiting to witness the coming murder.

Upon reaching the two, Snape tapped Harry on the shoulder. "Mr. Potter." He said in a low and dangerous voice.

Harry pulled back from his boyfriend, panting lightly. Reaching to wrap an arm around Draco's waist, he raised an eyebrow, "Hm…"

"What, may I ask, is this spectical?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "This, Sev Love, is Dray being incredibly insecure."

Everyone around them gasped. How could Harry address the greasy old potion's master like that! What on earth was going on? And what was Snape going to do to Harry now.

The man in question pursed his lips. Sighing in a long-suffering manner, Snape drawled. "Indeed."

"I know you hate it when we kiss in front of you, but it's not like you could have warned you ahead of time. Dray wasn't even sure what I was going to do. In fact, he probably still doesn't." Harry shot the blonde a glance. He did appear confused.

"You do realize that you, only a moment passed, called me 'Sev Love' in front of the entire student body and the faculty, do you not?" Severus tilted his head slightly.

Harry's eyes widened and he clamped a hand over his mouth. Draco reached up and pulled the hand from his mouth. The blonde smirked. "Damage done, Love. Now, not only do they know that we're dating, they also know that you're in a relationship with my godfather."

Harry's eyes widened at the chorus of gasps at that echoed through the hall at that comment. "Draco Abraxas Malfoy!"

Draco raised an eyebrow and shot a glance at Snape, who was pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head. "What?"

"Do you even have any idea what you just said, Dray?" Harry glared at him with bright emerald eyes.

He blinked. "Um…all I said was that you…Oh damn!"

"Indeed, Draco. Once again, you open your mouth and insert your high heeled foot."

Draco turned on Snape. "Hey! I resent that! Male Malfoys do not wear high-heels!"

"You may wish to inform your father of that fact. I happen to know that Lucius does often enjoy wearing heeled shoes. I believe he thinks it makes him look more intimidating. He is wrong. It does not." The man sneered and Draco's mouth dropped open.

Harry smirked. "You did deserve that, Dray. It was not on of you to imply that Sev and I are…well…together like that. Not on!"

"I find myself reluctantly agreeing with Harry on this, Draco. That was unacceptable. Besides the fact that the boy is literally young enough to be my son, as I went to school with his father, he is a student and a relationship of that manner would be…perverted…" The raven-haired man hesitated slightly and Harry smirked at him, raising his eyebrow. Snape glowered back.

"Yeah, well. Sev, don't hurt Draco to badly for it. And I will go iron my hand later for Calling you that. Okay? Lovely. Anyway, as everyone is probably wondering, I was using the muggle song 'I Hate Everything About You' by Three Days Grace to, I believe Draco's words were, declare my undying lover for him. Now everyone knows that we've been dating for the last six and a half months. Which I probably should have told Ron and Hermione before announcing it to the hall." The last he muttered under his breath sending an apologetic look at the two.

Draco smiled brightly. "I am glad you told someone! I love you as well, Harry!"

Harry's answering smiled was so joyous it almost blinded everyone in the hall.


End file.
